The True Hybrid Slayer
by Zetsumei Shadow
Summary: The story of how one lone wolf makes a guild and becomes one of the most skilled swordsman and mage in existence. When your life beats you down and tells you to move, you plant yourself like a mountain and tell the world, no you move.
1. Introduction

A/n I do not own Fairy Tail, the rights are owned by Hiro Mashima All Ocs in this story are owned by me

* * *

Chapter 1

The wind blowing its voice around for those who can hear it. A man was sitting under a tree meditating for his daily training. Once he was done with all his exercise, he went back to his home. As he was on his way home, he was ambushed by some lowly thugs. He dealt with them easily without a real problem and another one of the thugs came in to use his magic to create a smokescreen to escape. When the man came to his doorstep he was presented with an unusual surprise, a baby crying in a basket. The baby had a blanket with ten dragon symbols on it alongside a chained pendant with the crescent moon holding the sun within itself perfectly and a dark owl over the moon a white hummingbird over the sun, also within the sun is a ten pointed star decagram with symbols in each point. The symbols for each point are a melted rock, a golden cloud, a dark pit, a ball of light, a crystal, water waves, a tree, sun rays, a snowflake, and stars.

He looked around and walked some distance away from his home to see if someone was still there. After getting no response he went back to the baby and took him home. When he finally got the baby to sleep and stretched his bones, he did a little reading to pass the time. He went back to the baby to see if he had a nametag on him anywhere, or the blanket and basket. He didn't find what he was looking for and picked up the pendant around the baby's neck. He inspected the pendant and looked on the back of the pendant to see the initials 'PAK'. He cracked his fingers and used his magic to reveal his name in the air which read 'Ponyorochi Aramusha Kensei'. He said with a genuine smile,"As of this day forth you shall now be my son, Ponyo".

Time Skip: 20 years later

Ponyo was taking a stroll around town to find directions to the nearest tavern. He heard a group of people talking about something about a salamander, so he wondered his way into the crowd. He bumped into someone and found it to be a woman. He apologized sincerely by also crouching down on the floor. She said for me to get up and that it was not necessary to do. He still apologized and they both looked at the supposed "salamander". The woman was entranced by the man while Ponyo wasn't so pleased. The guy didn't smell like a salamander at all and before he could say anything, that's when a funny looking man came barging in through the crowd. He was saying something one the lines of "Igneel Igneel". He and the supposed salamander stared at each other for a while. Then the funny looking man left, his paparazzi attacked him and that's when the salamander man said to his fans it wasn't that serious. He went to the strange man to give him a signed autograph and the funny man rejected the autograph. His fans proceeded to beat him up for it, then the man with his fans left him.

[Ponyo's Pov]

Me and the woman walked up towards the funny man, she thanked him for earlier. So we walked towards a tavern and we got to know each other's names. So after Natsu told Lucy about Igneel, she freaked out and I asked her why. She responded with how could I not after hearing he wants to find a dragon and I told her it wasn't that big of a deal. She told us about her dream to get into a specific guild that she didn't say the name of. Happy asked about my attire and why I was wearing it, so I told him that it's a reminder for me of what I don't know. All three of them looked at me like I had grown three heads or something and I wondered if I said something wrong. After they dropped the subject for some reason, I ate what I ordered which wasn't much to be honest. After Lucy paid for them to take their time and they did something I didn't expect them to do which was get on their hands and knees to thank her for her kindness. She responded that she did this to pay him back for earlier, but Natsu replied he didn't do much and Happy agreed with them.

I left with Lucy to talk to her more, which she found weird at first, but gladly accepted the company. We talked for a while and found out that we both wanted to go to the same guild, Fairy Tail. We went to a nearby bench to talk some more about our dreams and goals. All of a sudden the salamander man came out of the bushes behind the bench which freaked out Lucy. He told us he was in the Fairy Tail guild and I didn't personally believe him, but I didn't want to judge a book by its cover. We were told where to find his yacht and were invited to a party on the yacht. After we got dressed for the occasion we arrived at the yacht. We were offered wine for us to make a toast for the occasion. I automatically refused the drink smelling something off about the drink. Lucy smacked the wine glass away and told him how she wanted to join Fairy Tail, but wasn't about to become his girl. That's when we were restrained by his goons that were behind the curtains of the wall. We struggled to get out of their grip and that's when he got the branding iron to brand us as slaves first. He went for Lucy, before I intervened to say brand me first and leave her out of it.

He laughed at me while going for Lucy anyway ignoring my plea. That's when Natsu came bursting through the ceiling in front of the salamander man. After he landed that's when the goons let us go out of sheer shock. Natsu fell down on his knees to say he got motion sickness and then Happy came from the hole to take Lucy away. I decided to ditch my current attire for my regular outfit. My trademark is a reversible pure white on the outside and solid midnight black on the inside, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose bottom, or tail comes down to my upper calves. While on the inside of it is ten different colored dragons and the outside is a blue and white wing-spread Phoenix wearing a wheel in between an anchor pendant necklace while a colorful lotus flower above the phoenix. I also had my friend's blade that was given to me after it took her life, it was wrapped around my waist. I heard someone asking why outside the boat, next a splash in the water. I walked towards the boss to be intercepted by some of his goons. After beating 3 of them, Natsu was saying something along the lines of Fairy Tail and the boss.

That's when all of a sudden the boat was forced onto shore. After everyone got their bearings situated, that was when Natsu said for the boss to look him in the eyes and was he in Fairy Tail. The boss smugly asked what of it and Natsu then revealed that he was from Fairy Tail. The whole boat was shocked from what Natsu said also having the Fairy Tail guild emblem. When one of my goons said his name, he immediately told him to not call him that, so the leader's name was apparently Bora. Natsu told him that he could care less if he was a good person, or a bastard he could not forgive anyone using Fairy Tail's name. Bora used flame magic on Natsu and everyone stood there doing nothing. When Natsu said that the fire he was saying was awful. When Lucy and Bora's faces were that of shocked, I'm guessing they never saw someone eat fire before. I watched as Natsu was charging up an attack, but some goons tried to stop him. So I intervened before they could get to Natsu with my black blade. They attacked me which I simply beat them down with ease. Nastu finished his attack and blew it at Bora and then finished him off with a flame fist.

That's when Natsu was destroying the port to stop only when the military came there. We started to run away and Natsu grabbed Lucy to bring her along. She wondered why he took her with him and he replied with that both, me and her wanted to join Fairy Tail so we should come with him. We escaped the military to arrive at Fairy Tail's guild entrance. We walked in for Natsu to announce that they arrived and then kicked a dude in the face for giving him false information. This somehow started a brawl in the guild and people were fighting each other. I sighed to then go to the corner of the guild to meditate. That's when someone stopped the brawl completely and Natsu claiming that he was the victor got stomped on. I walked to Lucy to see the silhouette humongous man then transform back into his normal form. He asked if we were newcomers, we both replied with a yes for him to greet us. He tried to jump on the railing of the second floor, but bumped his head instead. He pulled himself up to talk to the guild about the complaints he got from the council. He was going over each one to then set the papers on fire and send them Natsu's way. He ate the burnt papers, that's when the guild master Makarov told them to forget about the council.

He told them to not worry about the higher ups for it will stunt their growth for their magic and to do what they think is right, cause that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage. After the interaction with the guild master, me and Lucy went to mirajane to get our Fairy Tail guild emblem. Lucy got it on her right hand and I got it on my left upper back. We saw a small kid go to Makarov and asked where his daddy was, he was worried about. Makarov told him to not worry about it to wait at home like a good boy. The boy named Romeo punched Makarov in the face to run away crying. I felt bad for the kid so I wanted to help find his dad to help him stop crying. Natsu punched the poster he was holding deep in the wall and walked out the guild. I went along with him seeing that he wanted to do the same thing as me. We found Romeo, I told him not to worry we will get his dad back. Once we got a carriage, Natsu was laid out from motion sickness and Lucy came to help Fairy Tail. We suddenly came to a stop which Natsu was glad, but wondered why. The man covered in snow said that this is as far as the carriage will take us. Lucy wondered how there was a snowstorm on the mountains in the summertime.

She was complaining about the cold and wanted Natsu's blanket. She didn't feel like it was enough, so she opened a spirit gate and out came a grandfather clock spirit. She went in to stay warm and the spirit named Horologium was repeating what she was saying. She asked what the mission that Romeo's father, Macau, accepted in the first place. Natsu commented on how she didn't know what the mission was about and came without knowing. After Natsu told Lucy what the mission was about, she wanted to go back. Me and Natsu said the same the which was if you want to go ahead. Natsu yelled for Macau, as he was doing that I then got a strange feeling. I put my hand in the snow to scan the area and I was right there was something near. I warned Natsu, but that's when the something decided to show its face. We dodged the monkey's tried ambush attack for it to go for Lucy. We looked at where the monkey went to then follow it to save Macau and Lucy. When we got there Natsu slipped on the ice floor and crashed into a solid ice wall. He asked the monkey if he knew where Macau was and the monkey signaled him to come to where he wanted. The monkey pushed Natsu off the mountain to look back at me then Lucy. He charged at me trying to grab or punch me while saying he didn't like men, only women. I dodged him, that's when Lucy summoned a big cowman hybrid named Taurus. He fought the monkey well until Natsu came in and one shot Taurus with one move. I laughed at how he got one shotted by Natsu and for the monkey he was charging at Natsu. Natsu was talking to Lucy about how everyone in Fairy Tail is like family, including me and Lucy, so that is why he must take Macau back to Fairy Tail.

He kicked the monkey away, the monkey responded by throwing fireballs at Natsu. Natsu commented on how fire won't work on him for the monkey to pick up Taurus' axe. The monkey started swinging the thing like he was trying to swap a fly. Natsu was dodging the monkey's attack, but fell on the slippery ice. The monkey went to strike down on Natsu before I blocked the axe with my blade's sheath. I pushed the axe off of my sheath to go on the offense and I told Natsu to finish it. The monkey was punched into the side of the mountain's wall and was shrinking, which confused everyone. The monkey then turned out to be a now wounded middle aged man. He was falling off the mountain to which Natsu grabbed on to him, Happy grabbed Natsu, Lucy grabbed onto Happy's tail, and finally Taurus grabbed Lucy. That was short lived because Taurus's time limit was up and so everyone fell to their supposed doom. I sighed, then I put my sword in its sheath to also put both my hands on the ground to use my reconstruction magic to make a giant hand save them. I used it to bring them to safety and all three of them thanked me, then they wanted to focus on the wounded man. Natsu used his flame magic to cauterize the wound close to stop the bleeding. He was telling him about how Romeo was waiting for him and that he can't die not now. Macau was ashamed that he beat 19 of the monkeys, but the 20th one took him over. He said how can he face his son knowing he didn't finish the job, to which Natsu told him to shut up or he would punch him. We got back with no problem at all, other than Natsu's motion sickness.

When Romeo and his father reunited it was a touching reunion to say the least. Once we got settled, we went our different ways for now. I got a nice place for a reasonable price, I then decided to go the mission board before I saw Natsu and Happy. I asked them where they were going and told me they were going to Lucy's place cause they got a mission already. I went along with them seeing no problem with joining and they have a well prized reward mission. When we got there Natsu and Happy chilled on her couch while I sat to meditate. Once Lucy came to her room, she threw all of us out of her room. She came out a few minutes later questioning us on why they were in her place. Natsu explained to her that Mirajane told them she got a new place and they wanted to see her. Lucy wanted to make a contract with a new spirit that she bought, but didn't have time to do. She summoned a small adorable spirit with a cone for a nose. It was talking with Lucy about its available days and with that settled it told Natsu a great idea. Lucy was confused, so when Natsu told Lucy what the spirit called Nicola, told him. Nicola said that apparently we should form a team with the four of us. Me and Lucy both agreed on forming a team, so when Natsu said that he already has a mission we were happy he thought ahead. When me and Lucy read the poster though, Lucy did a 180 and didn't want to do the mission.

She screamed that they tricked her and how she didn't want to dress as a maid. So we went on our journey to the mission's destination in a carriage. Natsu being the person that he is got motion sickness, of course. We got to destination, Natsu told us he was hungry and he replied with would you eat your own power. She said no, Natsu said that there was her answer to her question. We got to a restaurant to get something to eat and when Lucy came back she was in a maid outfit. Natsu and Happy were trying to whisper, but failed miserably, about how it was a joke and to not tell her that. We got to the estate to meet our client, but when Natsu knocked on the door, we were told by someone to go in the backdoor. We went to the backdoor as instructed to be greeted by our client and his wife. We talked about how we were getting paid 200,000 jewels to which he corrected us to say we would get 2,000,000 jewels for destroying the book. Our faces turned pale for the sheer amount we were.going to be getting. Natsu was fired up then grabbed Lucy to get the job done quick. We left for Lucy to try to get in the place while disguising as a maid. She was reject quite harshly, in my opinion, so she withered in sadness being rejected. It didn't help that Natsu was commenting on it, to then say it was time for plan b.

We got to the roof of the place for Natsu burned the window so we could get in. We got in a storage looking room and we waited for Happy to give the signal that the coast was clear. After we got to the hallway the maids working there came from the solid ground below in front of us. I went it defense mode to dispose of the enemies quickly and quietly. We got to the library to look for the book we were assigned to destroy. Nastu found the book, for Lucy to look at it and told us it was the person who hired us. I asked if I could see the book for a moment and after I did what I did, I gave it back to Lucy. All of a sudden the owner of the house came from the floor below, 'what's with these floors?' I thought. He said the book was worthless and Natsu said that it was our job to dispose of the book. The owner yelled for the 'vanish brothers' for them to come from an opening in the bookshelves separating. That's when Lucy ran away saying there was a secret in the book and needed time. The owner followed her by tunneling himself into the ground. Natsu told Happy to go after Lucy and that the two of us is more than enough to beat them. Happy left to go after Lucy to help her if she needed it. Me and Natsu got ready to deal with the vanish brothers.

They came at Natsu to blow him towards the bookshelves. He wondered how they could destroy their client's home with no problem. They were talking about themselves so much, I thought 'how much can people's ego be inflated?' They came at both of us to try to finish us with their united attack. They boasted about how no one can survive their attack. We both brushed off the rocks off of us to say that was it. Natsu used his fire dragon roar on them, for the one with the long handle frying pan to reflect it back at me and Natsu. Them thinking the fight was over was a big mistake on their part. I told Natsu that I would finish them which he didn't argue, he said he wanted to see what I could do anyway. I walked up to them to unsheath my black blade and to blitz them before they could even think. I used my 1st form: dark dimension slash on them to then snap my fingers and finished them with a "crush". They were cut all over to then explode from my magic power. After our encounter with the vanish brothers we went to one of the maids laying on the floor. She awakened to then run away somewhere, but Natsu grabbed onto her and I onto Natsu. We were transported to where Lucy, Happy, and the owner was. Lucy told Natsu to deal with the maid while she dealt with the owner. When all was said and done we were standing over the bodies victorious. Natsu told us how an extravagant job both of us did, while Happy agreed with him. We came back to our client's home, so that Lucy could return the book back to him. Lucy told him that he shouldn't burn something that his father wrote. The man said that his father worked hard for that book, but in the end he took his own life. He hated his father for being so weak to not let himself go through what he went through.

He tried to set the book on fire, but it glowed instead and opened up. The book had words and semtences come out in different straight lines. Lucy explained to him that it was a book that his father wanted him to have. While that was going on I went to his wife to talk to her for a moment. I told her to put this book in his library and to help him "look" through his bookshelves. We came back and I said that we need to destroy the book like we were hired to. I grabbed to book from him to destroy it without hesitation to toss it into the fire. After that the man begrudgingly paid us, with his wife convincing him to do so. Before we got paid, I made a bag to hold all the jewels and before we left I said to him,"Maybe your father was smart enough to make a second book just in case the first one was destroyed, but who am I kidding, who would be that smart and don't worry you'll always have the book in your possession". As we left the estate, I stopped to take a quick break for us to hear the man thanking Faith Tail for our services. I smiled to wave goodbye and finally we took our leave from the estate. Natsu percised on knowing what I did to get the money and gave him in a good mood. I told the group that I made an exact copy of the book to inspect the book, since the original book had a spell, the copy book had the same spell. I simply gave the copy to the wife to give to him after I found out the original purpose. So when I destroyed the book we would still get paid while he gets to keep his father's last work.

We came back to Fairy Tail to tell Makarov that we succeeded on the mission. He wasn't there so Lucy went to the mission board to find a mission to do. She couldn't find one, so she went to talk to Mirajane which they talked about the guild council that our guild master attended. Natsu and the one who unconsciously strips named Gray was in a fight again. I went to meditate to clear my mind and help me think. Then all of a sudden a woman with scarlet hair came into the guild with a big horn. She asked if the guild master was here, for Mirajane to tell her where he was. Everyone listened to what, the scarlet hair woman named Erza said. She wanted Natsu and Gray to join her on a matter that she wished that Makarov was here for. But she told them that the matter was urgent and required their assistance. They were giving 15,000 reasons why they couldn't go with her. Natsu tried to unwillingly offer me in place of him, just to not go with her. Erza looked my way and asked Natsu why should consider even taking me with her. He said that I would even give her a run for her money. She glared at him intensely, which he shrunk down immediately after that.

I sat there saying that I wouldn't mind sparring with her if she's free. She looked at me with an intimidating look that I was unfazed by and asked if that's a yes or no. She looked sternly to say to meet her in the training fields. I walked towards the fields with excitement to fight someone strong in the guild. After I got to the field, I asked her if I did anything wrong mentioning how she went through people like butter. She didn't respond to my question all she did was change her outfit to a body of armor. Before I got in my battle stance, I bowed to her for respect, so did she. She came at me to which left me in the defensive mode and I staged in that mode for a while waiting for an opening. When I saw, I flipped my blade on the dull side to strike when I got the chance. She was surprised that I managed to get a hit off of her. She then change her clothes again, but his time to a simple look. She had bandages wrapped around her chest and had kimono pants with a single sword. She was faster in this form and more agile too, she got multiple hits on me.

I decided to think about ways to best her, which was difficult when I was barely given time. I blocked her sword to force her blade out of her hands and into the air. She changed back into her armor self, she parried my strike with her bare hands to disarm me as well. I had to dodge her summoned swords that came with the armor itself, I'm guessing, with nothing, but my hands. It them dawned on me that I have magic along with the blade and how I forgot I will not know. I used my reconstruction magic to make an earth dome to block the swords coming at me. I touched the ground to scan the area around us to find my blade. I used my reconstruction magic again to transport me near my blade. I said for us to finish this so that she won't be late for what she had planned tomorrow. We both came at each other with our finishing attack, but I chose to stop mine, so she won't be injured on the mission and have to stop it. I chose to the her attack full on and with that she was the clear victor. I was laying on the field heavily wounded from attack showing everyone, including me, the gap between me and her. Everyone was shocked on what transpired, but Erza told them that I held back and would have done what she did to me, to her and us both be in the situation I'm currently in.

She smiled and said that she would be glad to spar with me again in the future. I was taken to the infirmary to heal from my battle with Erza. The next day I was told that I would be going along with them on their journey. I walked to my place to get my bearings for this encounter. We got on the train, Natsu wasn't doing so well so to fix that Erza told him to sit next to her. He did to get punched in the gut which knocked his lights out. Erza explained to us what our mission was and who we were trying to stop. That's when Lucy realized that they forgot Natsu on the train which caught everyone's attention. We got on a carriage to get Natsu back and Natsu jumps out of the side of the train right into Gray. Natsu explained that he saw a flute of some sorts in the guy's bag. Erza exclaimed that we needed to hurry to stop them from getting the lullaby. We came to the train station of Oshibana and when Erza was just headbutting anyone who wouldn't answer her question the first time asked.

We ran up the stairs to the trains platform to be met by a large group of the dark mages. The one called Eligor smiled to say how he expected Fairy Tail to come. He was saying how he wanted to broadcast the lullaby to cleanse this unfair sinful world that was the job of a shinigami. One of the people tried to kill Lucy, but me and Natsu stopped the attack. Natsu told them that they were now on a battleground. Eligor told the group of people he will leave us to them to fly through the window shattering it. Erza told Natsu and Gray to go after Eligor together which both went without question. That just left me, Erza, and Lucy to deal with the group of dark mages. Erza told them to prepare themselves for trying to insult Fairy Tail and think they could get away with it. She beat them down one by one, they were falling like flies hit with insecticide. She was beating them all, but one escaped and she told Lucy to go after him. I stayed with Erza to make sure she's safe and told Happy to go with Lucy to help her. Erza looked exhausted from using so much magic in such a little time frame without a proper rest. I then finished what Erza started with my 4th form: Fierce Deadly Dance to slash down all my enemies in front of me.

We went to the floor where the passengers are for Erza to announce that if they value their lives to run. We were met by Eligor and another who wanted to fight me. She succeeded on getting me away from Erza and Eligor. So we battled for a while before I asked her what was their goal. I tried to strike her, but unfortunately my attack went through her. She laughed at me to reply with they were going to destroy those who outcast them. I gave her a chance to give up and turn a new leaf to which she accepted to then bite at my neck and tear my head right off. I disperse the clone of me to tell her something that was on my mind which was,"I hate cutting certain things, animals, or people, but let me ask you have you ever met a beast you were sure wouldn't bite, because I haven't yet". I gave her an intimidating glare while also running towards her with my blade. I did a simple downward slash in front her which she then proceeded to split in half. I sheathed my blade to find Erza which wasn't hard to do.

We met up with Gray to try to figure out how to get rid of the wind. Erza came up with one to use the guy who dispelled the seal on the lullaby. We went to capture the guy who can possibly disperse the wind. We met up with Natsu and the dispel guy who was beaten up by Natsu. Erza told him to nullify the wind and would give him a new cut every time he said no. He agreed, but before he could do anything he was stabbed in the back, literally, by one of his own and was losing consciousness every passing minute. The one who stabbed him in the back tried to flee, but Natsu wants about to let that happen. He punched the wall which connected to the cowardly man knocking him out. Natsu was trying to force his way through, it didn't work so he kept trying. He then told Lucy to take us through the spirit gate so we could escape. Lucy explained why that wouldn't work and that's when Happy showed her the Virgo key. Lucy said it would be futile to use her, Happy replied with he thought Virgo could just dig under the wind barrier. We stood there shocked on what we just heard and asked if that is true. Lucy opened the gate of Virgo to summon a beautiful woman maid and asked if she could dig us a way out.

The woman named Virgo dug the hole to which I carried the wounded man on my shoulder. Gray asked what was I doing, so I replied with we can't leave a dying man in this place. So we got out of the wind barrier to not see Natsu or Happy anywhere. We went to where they could be to find that the boss of the operations was beaten. Erza was exhausted from magic power exertion and was stumbling to tell us that she was okay. The wounded man hijacked the carriage we were travelling in to finish the mission. When we arrived at the place to find the man trying to play the flute to Makarov. I walked up towards the man trying to play the flute to hear the others trying to warn the guild masters. They were silenced by a guild master with a blue pegasus emblem on his arm. I got to the man to explain that he doesn't need to try to fill in his boss's goal just because he feels they were treated wrong. Makarov gave him a great talk to help him think about his actions. I said that in order to be shown respect you must earn the people's respect by doing what's right instead of what you want. He dropped the flute to show that he gave up on his boss's mission to kill the guild masters council.

That is when a giant being came from the flute. It wanted to consume all of our souls to try to satisfy its hunger. We ran up to it to start to break it down and stop its terror. Before it landed on the guild meeting place, I walked on the house to cut the being with my blade. After the being was cut into multiple pieces, I used my crush magic to destroy the being and the building, by accident. Before I did it though my blade absorbed the essence of the being into itself. I picked up the flute to destroy it with my bare hands for it to shatter into many pieces. Once the monster was beaten we were praised on how strong our guild is, for them to notice we, mostly I, destroyed their building so we booked it. We ran until we got back to Fairy Tail. The next day I went to Fairy Tail to see the battle between Erza and Natsu. They started the battle then all of a sudden, they were interrupted by a member of the council. The council member announced that Erza was under arrest, which shocked most if not everyone there. I wanted to know what was going on, I knew our guild master wouldn't approve.

I walked up to the council room to also see Natsu in an Erza outfit to bust in the courtroom. To try to save the original Erza from the unfair trial that she was in. We were thrown in jail for our actions to just sit in the jail cell. We were released later that day apparently it was for formality reasons, but I wasn't really complaining. I was talking to Makarov when Erza just one shot Natsu when he tried to attack her. I felt a weird feeling to then get a headache, I grabbed on my head to see a man in a cloak with multiple items on him. He came to Makarov to give him a mission poster to take his leave. Makarov told him to release the sleep spell before he left and he was counting down then he vanished. My headache thankfully ceased to be, I asked Makarov who he was for him to give me the 'I don't know' look. I knew he was hiding who he was from me and he didn't want to tell me so I let it go for now. That's when a man with headphones on, named Laxus, was talking about a big game. Natsu tried to fight him to which Makarov stopped him dead in his tracks.

Laxus was saying how if Natsu couldn't beat Erza, he definitely couldn't beat him. When Natsu was allowed to get up, Laxus was commenting on how he wasn't going to let anyone have the number one spot. He was the strongest one in the entire guild and is even stronger than Makarov. He sent an attack towards me which put me in paralysis mode. Natsu tried to attack Laxus again, but Laxus charged up an attack to strike at Natsu. I went in front of Natsu to stop the attack with Crush which dispersed the attack completely. I told both of them that there is no need to fight one another to prove who's stronger. Laxus said this before he left,"Strength and power is much more than you can realize, so stay in your place newbie". Set to the next day, Natsu grabbed me to take me to Lucy's place to get her. Him and Happy were training while they were waiting for Lucy to show up. After all was said and done we got ready to go do the S-class job.


	2. The Starting Journey

Here's Chapter 2 Hope You Enjoy

* * *

We left Lucy's place after she said she wasn't going to go on the mission. While we waited there was a small crowd that was watching a mud fight type of entertainment. We watched until the fighters collided into each other to make the mud explode and go all around them. This made everyone get covered in mud and complained that it got in aces that they didn't want it to be. I went back home to clean myself while also cleaning and changing my clothes. When I got out of the shower, I fixed my long and spiky, black hair in a low ponytail that I always wear.

After that I got my standard fighting outfit which consisted of a dark brown gakuran jacket, a white belt around my waist and hakama pants that extends, as well as my signature trademark hooded cloak I went to go meet up with Natsu and Happy. We waited for her to change her mind, so we could go on the mission with her. Gray appeared to say he was told by the guild master to take us back. He and Natsu were insulting one another back and forth then the man asked if we were there for the S-Class mission. When we answered yes he told us to get on his boat, more like a small sail, Gray wasn't for it, so Natsu knocked him out to also tie him up. Before we got onto it a reconstructed the boat to something bigger and better so that way we wouldn't be cramped. We were sailing towards the island. I asked how the man knew about the island. He answered that he barely escaped from the island's curse himself. We were talking for a while then all of a sudden a giant shark tried to attack our boat. Natsu and Gray were both unable to do anything seeing as though Gray is tied up and Natsu has motion sickness. Our boat started to shake and rock about with the shark swimming around us.

I waited till the shark swam close to the boat to attack us. When it was close, I took off my long cloak to then jump in the water. I fought the shark on equal grounds so it wouldn't be unfair to beat it on land. I was fighting with the shark for a couple hours to hear that we were close to the island. I used my leg fighting style on it to finish the shark to meet up with Natsu and them. I swam up to the surface to swim towards the boat to get on the boat. When Happy told me to watch out for the shark, the water towards me. I noticed this to tell Happy that it's fine so that's when I kicked it square in the stomach to launch it in the air. It was knocked out from my attack so when it came down, I grabbed onto the side of the boat with my hands to lift myself straight up. When the shark came down I kicked the shark on its side to launch it a couple hundred feet away from our boat. That's when I heard Happy comment on how awesome I was, I told him that all it takes is training and hard work. When the man disappeared it confused us on where he went, but then a tidal wave came out of nowhere. It swooped us to shore in which we got our bearings together for Gray to announce that he was joining us. We found a gate in our path which we were about to destroy. We heard people talking to us about if we were really with Fairy Tail. They told us to show our guild emblem as proof that we are who we are and we each did. We entered the gate to meet the town's chief who was talking to us about the island's purple moon curse. He wanted us to destroy the moon to break the island's spell on them. We went to sleep to find a way to deal with the problem in the morning. We got up in the early morning to look around to find a way to break the curse without destroying the moon. We were chased by a giant rat with a maid outfit on which I didn't question. We were running for a few minutes until Gray made the floor slippery so the rat maid would slip. When it did Natsu and Gray went to beat it while it was already down, poor rat maid. When we entered a building that was shabby and worn down. Natsu was stomping on the floor for it to collapse in and take us with it.

Once we got up from the rubble thanks to Natsu's carelessness. We looked around to find a humongous monster frozen in a crystal like substance. Me and Gray knew who this monster was, but for different reasons of knowing. The monster was none other than Deliora, the devil for misfortune and disaster. Gray told us how Deliora was sealed away in this ice magic by his dead teacher, Ur. He stopped Natsu from trying to melt the ice, because for that to happen it would unleash Deliora. Natsu rebutted as Gray thought the ice magic was so weak that it would melt from his attacks. Gray stayed silent after Natsu said what he had to say and then we heard some commotion so we hid from them. They came to the room we were in because one of them heard something in this area to come check it out. A woman came a little bit later to say how they should get rid of the unwanted visitors for their leader. Once they left Gray questioned why they would bring Deliora to this place. Natsu said we should follow the people from before and question them before Gray told us to just wait until nighttime. Once it turned nighttime that's when the moonlight was shining through the upper floor near Deliora. We waited there bored out of our minds doing nothing, but sitting there for something to happen.

Lucy decided to open one of her spirit gates to ease the boredom. The spirit she summoned was Lyre, the musician spirit, to sing to us. She asked if Lucy wanted anything specific and Lucy said that it was her call to sing what she wanted to sing. As she sang, me and Gray started to tear up, Gray thinking about his teacher, I'm guessing. I cried for a reason I didn't understand, I knew I was sad, but for what reason is the question. Gray denied that he was crying and turned away from us as time passed we all fell asleep. We woke up to the sound of the ground we're laying on start to shake from the moonlight, change to a purple color, hitting Deliora. We ran to find out where the light was coming from and who was causing it. We came outside to find a group of hooded figures gathered in a circle formation chanting in a spell in the Beria language. Before Natsu could intervene Lucy stopped him telling him that someone was approaching the hooded group. The leader wearing a mask over his head was wondering if the preparations were ready. His lackeys from before and 5 more told him that they were searching all day to find the intruders with no luck. The leader then told his lackeys to go and obliterate the village. Natsu blew a flame to tell them that the intruders they were looking for were right here.

The leader still told them to go for the village which we asked why if they had nothing to do with it. Gray ran towards the leader with his ice magic to summon ice to attack the leader. The leader countered with ice also which made me wonder how he could use ice magic like Gray. Gray asked the leader whose name was Leon why he was doing this. Gray tried to warn Natsu not to run towards the leader, but it was too late. I told Happy to take Lucy to safety so she wouldn't get harmed from Leon's magic. He complied with this request while crying as he flew Lucy away. Natsu was having a hard time moving with him, having the middle of his body covered in an ice sphere. He was wobbling left and right trying not to fall over and roll down the hill. He tried to go for Leon before Gray kicked him making him roll down the hill, I asked why. He didn't respond; he just ignored me to talk to Leon and I understood that he wanted to deal with this by himself. I went to get Natsu telling Gray that I'll let him settle this, but if he fails we will help him defeat him. I slid down the hill to where Natsu was to tell him that we need to save the village. He told me that he wasn't leaving Gray behind with that guy. I reassured him that we weren't going to abandon one of our own with a smile. I said that we should see how things play out first before we intervene. Natsu told me to help him with the ice sphere on him, I told him first he has to climb the hill first. He struggled to get past the trees without almost falling over. We were intervened by two of Leon's minions, whose names were Forte and Fire, they prevented us from going any further. Natsu told me that this was a great time to free him from his trouble. I blocked one of the minions attacks before I could respond to Natsu.

I wanted to free Natsu, but they wouldn't let me get the chance. They didn't want to finish Natsu because they thought it would be an easy kill. They beat me down by using their underhanded tactics to get the upper hand and win. I'm quite beaten before one of them tried to go for Natsu which I blocked luckily. I wasn't so lucky because the other one, who's name was forte, came behind Natsu to attack me from behind. He stabbed me with a shortsword to mock me on how we don't understand the bigger picture. We were too blind to see how they were trying to save the weak from ourselves. I told them how ridiculous they sound on how they get to choose what's best for the weak and defenseless. I controlled my breathing to wait for the perfect time to strike. I was on the defense for a good while and I got a good look at Forte's blade, it was a dragon hilt shortsword. Forte told me to worry only about myself and to not focus on others, this confused me quite a bit. He was determined to make me only focus on myself and with his ally helping him fight me plus me bleeding from my wound proved too much. I had to finish the battle quickly which I failed miserably and they beat me all the way to sunday. I landed right next to Natsu and before I slipped into unconsciousness, I broke Natsu out of his ice sphere problem. After that I fell into unconsciousness from the blood loss and battle wounds while fighting the two, I still have a long way to go.

[No One's POV]

Natsu was freed from his problem at the cost of one of his guild members. He was fueled with anger for them beating on his friend, they responded with it was for the best seeing that I was too weak. Natsu punched Fife a few feet away to tell them not to mock Ponyo for fighting them both fairly while they used underhanded attacks. He beat them fairly quick to close Ponyo's wounds with his fire to take him upon his shoulder. He walked up to where Gray was to find him also beaten to carry Gray on his other shoulder to take them both back to the village. Once they got there Ponyo and Gray was taken to the medical room to recover. They gave Ponyo some water and plants to heal his wounds and to their surprise he got up with no problem. He got up to go outside to see a giant rat flying in the air towards the village. The rat was carrying a giant bucket full of something Ponyo couldn't see. When Natsu saves Lucy from a drop of the jelly substance for it to burn the plant life away to ash. Natsu then Ponyo figured out that they were planning on burning the village to ash with the poisonous jelly. The rat dumped the poisonous jelly out of the bucket the people ran for their lives. Ponyo made a giant golem to protect the village then jumped in the air to deal with the jelly. He pulled out his sword out of its sheath to say,"1st form: dark dimension slash," to make a simple dark slash attack. The attack connected with the jelly to them absorb itself into nothing dispelling it. He and Natsu went to fight two more members before they started. Natsu asked if Ponyo was good to fight. Ponyo told him that he won't make the same mistake twice and he won't have to be carried and Natsu smiled after hearing this.

[Ponyo's POV]

After I reassured Natsu that I was fine to fight he smiled telling me that he was worried about me. I told him we should focus on the opponents in front of us first before talking any further. The short one sent an attack at us which tried to stop us from using magic. It worked for a while before Natsu decided to use his regular fist to attack him while also using his flame magic to boost his power behind it. He knocked the short one out cold and the tall one was not really a challenge. I just simply made him use his paralysis claws on himself which was easy to do. We walked towards where the boss was residing and decided to stop the light from shining on Deliora. I suggested that we should find a way to tilt the place to rotate it away from the moonlight. Natsu told me to destroy half of the foundation to put the place off balance. I agreed so we struck 7 of the 16 pillars holding the place up to shift its balance.

We were met by the leader, Leon, and his simple minded minion looking down at us furiously. He asked what we were doing. Natsu simply replied with,"If you tilt the castle then the light won't be able to shine underground". Leon looked furious at us to cover the area around us with ice to tell one of his minions that he has this covered. He charged a barrage of ice spikes at us, we simply just shattered it with sheer force alone. This surprised Leon I told him to not underestimate members of the Fairy Tail guild. That's when Gray came into the fray to settle the battle between him and Leon. Gray went into a stance that made Leon shake in fear cause he knew the stance well. He said something along the lines of a cracked bell or near that line. Before Gray could finish his attack I punched him into some ice, Gray yelled at me saying,"What was that for?" I answered the question with a sadden expression that killing yourself when you don't need to is pointless and shouldn't try to hold the world on his shoulders. He yelled back that this was the only way to stop Leon and protect his master's teaching. I countered by asking him would your master approve of you trying to kill your friend in cold blood, no pun intended, if she saved both their lives. How would she feel if she knew what transpired after her death between her two students.

He looked at me shocked to then thank me for helping him realize what his teacher meant. We asked if he was alright fighting on his own; he reassured us that he wouldn't lose to Leon and would come back to us. We left him to fight Leon as we did we were intercepted by a man wearing a weird mask who crumbled the ground below us. We had a tough time fighting him since when we got an opening he would just counter our magic. But once the building started to rumble we wondered how if the light wasn't shining on Deliora. We had to beat the weird masked man quickly to go after Deliora. He taunted us saying how going after him instead of Deliora was a mistake. He made two crystal balls, one for each of us, to attack and so every time we destroyed them they would just come back. He told us that Arc of Time was a lost magic only known by 3 people max. He said that it can only work on objects and nothing living. That's why he couldn't use it on the ice sealing Deliora.

We told him that we already have that power of Arc of Time for we have the power to change our future. We did a tag team magic attack to finish him off by saying,"Matter Crushing: Iron Fist". That sent him flying unconscious into a wall to ensure that we beat him. We went to where Deliora was to try to stop it and Leon was saying how he finally has the chance to surpass Ur. Gray knocked Leon out by chopping him in the back of his neck. He tried to do Iced Shell again, but this time Natsu stepped in front of Deliora so Gray told Natsu to move. Natsu said that none of Fairy Tail would want him to die, didn't I prove that already. But if he still wasn't convinced Natsu told him that he would use the spell on him also taking out Deliora. Gray stopped to tell Natsu to look out before Deliora could deliver a single blow he froze. Deliora started to crack to then completely shatter into incredibly small pieces. Leon was crying for the fact that he would never be able to surpass Ur now. I told him that trying to surpass someone to just surpass them isn't a reason to follow that goal. I told him that recognizing your own weakness is one step closer to furthering your development and becoming stronger. He smiled at me saying how their teacher Ur said the same thing.

After things were said and done we had to deal with the moon problem still. I used my sword to do one of my techniques, so I stabbed my sword in the ground to then use my "Breath of The Dark Slayer Form 0: Spatial Awareness". I used this to sense the surrounding area for any signs to help the people, then I got an idea. Once we got there Erza wanted Natsu's help to destroy the moon before they could I asked them to try one thing and if I failed they could go with their plan. Erza agreed to this to say I have one chance, so I conjured a bow with a dark flaming arrow. I went to aim for the moon to pull back before saying,"Lost World: Apollo," to shoot it at the moon. This destroyed the sky into pieces which helped the people be free from the curse. I smiled at the fact that I released their suffering and told the group, along with Erza's help, on how they were already like this. The moon just made them think that it was a curse that transformed them into what they are now. When everyone got their bearings we went to the pirate ship to sail back home. We were met by an unwanted welcome to see our guild having multiple metal columns in it. We were furious to see someone attack our guild and we wanted to fight them, other than Erza.

We talked to Makarov about this and he just had a laid back attitude with it. The next day I took a stroll around town to clear my head to hear a medium group of people chatting about the scene before them. I wondered what the tall was about so I took a look to see a beaten up Levy, Droy, and Jet stamped on a tree. This made my blood boil even more than it was from before, so not only did they attack our guild, but also our guild members. This has to stop. We need to show them that Fairy Tail is not a guild you should make your enemy. We went right towards Phantom Lord guild for Natsu to smash right through it. They attacked them left and right as they did. I simply wanted to find the strongest member. Since I couldn't get a direct answer, I proceeded to beat down any who wanted to try me. That's when I saw Makarov come from the upper floor to this floor bleeding. One of the Phantom Lord's top members was crying for some strange reason. He looked my way which I ignored to just dodge my enemies attacks. All of a sudden I sense a large amount of air pressure coming my way. I just simply put my thumb on my pinky finger to use my,"Ryugyaku: Killjoy," to disperse the attack completely.

This surprised most of the members of Phantom Lord, the man who did the attack used his power on Makarov to bring him towards himself. The leader of Phantom Lord said if I gave myself up that he would let Makarov go along with letting Fairy Tail leave also. I agreed saying that if my guild members and master is able to leave I will comply with the request. Once Fairy Tail and the master left, I was attacked, unsurprisingly, by the members talking big game. I proceeded to beat down all of them telling them it doesn't matter how many of you guys bring Fairy Tail will always rise back up. I drew my sword out to use my,"Breath of The Dark Slayer 3rd Form: Calm Destructive Storm," to dispel a huge chunk of the members with this form. That's when Gajeel came to fight me saying how interesting I am. I told him that his attacks are easy to read and so beating him wouldn't be a problem.

He came at me trying to beat me down with physical force and once I got the upper hand I was attacked from behind. They were saying to Gajeel how he didn't finish me off when they wanted. So now I'm fighting two strong opponents at once, Gajeel and the air manipulator, Aria. This proved much more difficult to deal with having them attack me one after the other. Gajeel finally barred me down to the ground to taunt how disappointing I was to him. He was saying that I was too weak to stop them from doing what they wanted to Lucy. I responded with,"People like you who think they're better than everyone else because they believe they're unstoppable really piss me off, now let her go," I started to put cracks the ground from my physical power while saying what I said the ground below me have a crate in the guild hall's floor from my aura emanating from my rage. The leader wanted to put me in my place, but was not trying to go near my deadly aura. He said I would not be able to save Lucy and fighting them is futile since they are clearly stronger than Fairy Tail. That's when they shot a huge beam of energy at the Fairy Tail's guild which was blocked by Erza. The leader of Phantom Lord told Fairy Tail to hand up Lucy which they responded with they would rather die than hand up one of their comrades. I broke out of the restraints to punch the guild's floor which made a bigger crater in the floor than before. This infuriated the guild master to no ends and so he decided to use the cannon again but had to wait 15 minutes. One of the Phantom Lord's guild members was beating me down and was trying to talk about how his sword was too much for me.

He said that Fairy Tail was nothing but weaklings who try to be something they're not while kicking me towards the wall on my face. He said that they would enjoy destroying Fairy Tail and went to strike but before he could I caught the sword and my aura changed from light to dark. He couldn't get the sword out of my two fingers no matter how much he pulled and I looked him dead in his face. I gave him a that could kill to then shatter his blade in pieces telling him to never underestimate Fairy Tail. The dude and majority of the people fainted from sheer fear alone from my aura emanating from me around the guild. Before I could even take the final blow I was sent miles away from the guild from where I was standing. The man crying so much used his magic to send me flying before I could do some serious damage to anyone. I had to get back to the guild to beat the air man to make him pay for what he did to our guild master. That's when I was intercepted by someone who just made me sink in the ground.

I got tired of someone getting in my way and trying to stop me from doing what I want. I ended it quickly to not deal with him and to make that man pay. I sent him towards the guild as a message to Phantom Lord that this end now. I came back to the guild which confused those around me. I went towards the air man to deal with him and to my surprise so was Erza. He told us that he would get serious to take his wrapping around his eyes off and open his eyes. He sent strong air waves at us to sap our life but we pushed through the waves to finish him quickly with our attack. I did my "Breath of the dark slayer 4th Form: Dark Crescent Moon," and Erza did her "Tenrin Blumenblatt," to defeat him. He fell and we said that our guild master would never fall to such a weak attack from him. We were glad that we stopped the attack on Fairy Tail. That's when the Phantom Lord guild master came out to fight us. We had to fight him to protect our nakama. He was beating us down but we still rose to fight for Fairy Tail. Our guild master Makarov came to our side to save us from him. He told us to go that he could handle this from here. I told him that with all due respect I was staying with him to make sure nobody pulled some underhanded tactics. I told him that I would not interfere unless told so and to not worry about me. Makarov was beating the guild master down to finish him off with a grand magic spell called Fairy Law. While we were leaving the air man tried to attack Makarov to which I knocked him down with my fist made from my aura to tell him that the war was over. I told him to take his guild master and leave to never come after Fairy Tail or any of the members. We came to a crumbled down guild which I asked if I could try something. I clapped his hands together to remodel the whole guild into a new look and more space in it. That took so much energy out of me that I collapsed in Erza's arms.

The next few days were just us trying to get money for our guild. Erza wanted me, Lucy, Gray, Natsu to help her on a mission. When we got there we were informed that it was a play type of mission. Our first try at it we somehow succeeded in getting applause for our performance. After the first show we were run ragged by doing so many different performances in a day. We finished the job with great reviews, no shocking since we were run ragged to make the show good.

A few days pass by and Loki says he's leaving Fairy Tail to leave. We had people searching for him and so I tagged along with Lucy to see if she knew. We walked towards where Loki might be to end up finding him in front of a grave. Lucy told him that people were worried about him and that he shouldn't scare us like that. He told us about his previous owner and how terrible she was to Aries. How she died later on a mission never really getting the details of how. He falls to the ground then Lucy runs to him saying that she wants to open his gate. She tries repeatedly to do so failing each time, but not giving up until she saves him. That's when the area around us felt weird and the wind was spiraling into a giant bearded man in armor. This was the celestial spirit king who apparently didn't want to help Loki for he broke a rule. The rule of the celestial was to never kill even though he did it accidentally indirectly. The celestial king said that he was not allowed to be a spirit anymore and he wouldn't change this rule. Lucy told the celestial king that it isn't a crime to help, protect, or save the ones you care about. He brings out his sword saying he will dispose of him personally and bore no hate towards him. I blocked the sword with mine to save them and Loki telling us both how we shouldn't help him. He told us that he needs to pay for his sin alone and no else should suffer because of it. I told him that doing something to protect the ones you care about isn't a sin. Me saying this while getting beat around, not surprising since this is the strongest celestial. I stabbed my sword in the ground to block his sword with my body. I got sent some yards away near exhausted,'He isn't the spirit king for nothing,' I thought. But even so I still stood my ground to save Lucy and Loki from him. He said he was going to cast divine judgement upon Loki and anyone who interferes will be treated just as guilty as him. Me and Lucy stood in front of him saying,"We won't abandon a fellow comrade in need of help no matter who it may be". While he did his attack I grabbed Lucy and Loki's hand to symbolize we were in this together. The attack did nothing which confused us and the celestial spirit king told us that he was just testing us. He had no intention of judging Loki and the fact that we stood with him proved he did something right. He was disappearing, but not before telling Loki that he is allowed in the spirit world again. After that whole ordeal Loki smiled thanking us for our help and will wait to be summoned by Lucy when she needs him.

Two days later after I got medical help for my injuries vs the celestial spirit king. We informed the guild about Loki, nothing personal, only about how he was a celestial spirit. He gave Lucy tickets to a resort hotel to use as she pleases and also gave one to Erza. Erza told us if we're ready that they could hitch a ride from her. We went to the pool section to enjoy the water and had fun. Once nighttime came around we went to the casino to do a little bit a gambling. We went to the table and the dealer dealt out five cards which spelled 'Death' and the dealer asked Erza how she was doing. The casino was all of a sudden covered in complete darkness and when the lights came all the people were in cards. Erza was shocked to see the man and before we could do anything I was forced to the ground by gravity and Lucy was tied up by a human cat hybrid girl. Erza pleaded with them to let us go and was shot in the back by a dude with a rectangular body. I told them to give Erza back to us and the dude with a scar going across both his eyes looked in my direction. He walked towards me to increase the weight of gravity to say,"and what if we don't return her to you?" I said you'll see won't you and he just gave me a menacing look to increase the weight even more. This made me feel my bones crack and coughed some blood up from the pressure. They were walking away for me to say you won't leave here with Erza without me stopping them. The group just laughed at me saying I was in no position to tell them what I will do. I focused my breathing to regulate it to keep my body from breaking. I used my blade that I summoned to me along with my crush magic to break me free from my gravity prison. This shocked all of them, but the gravity guy told them that he would take care of me and for them to go on ahead without him, he'll catch up later.

The battle between him and the gravity guy, his name was Daichi Triskelion Raizen. The match just started and both of us were trying to wear the other one down. He used his gravity magic to weigh down my sword so I can't use it. So I had to fight him hand to weapon combat which wasn't that easy to do. He used his air magic to beat me along with his gravity to then pressurize the air with enough force to destroy a building. He took a piece of it and shot it into me which made me drop in pain. He flew in the air with it to drop it from the air to destroy the casino. Without thinking I jumped into the air to take all of the attack into me which saved the casino. This left me on a thin string of consciousness being unable to move an inch, because everything hurt so much. He tried to take my blade with him but it cut him spinning upward towards me to land right next to me, I smiled before slipping into unconsciousness.

When I came to, I was on a boat with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. Lucy was talking about how they should plan out what to do to get Erza back. I got up which made me feel like my cells were on fire whenever I moved a centimeter. Lucy told me to relax until we got me to a doctor to heal me and I told her I was fine. She was about to argue, but stopped when she saw something that caught her eye. She, like everyone else, said they saw a tower which had to be the tower of paradise. We reached a place to stay without being seen, but not for long. Natsu wanted to bust through them with force and I suggested that we should see our other options. Juvia's head came out of the water to say that there was a way underwater. She made water bubbles for each of us to swim without drowning. We got to the place which looked like a prisoner mining field to me. We heard voices telling us to stay where we were and Natsu destroyed the pillars holding up their structure. They came at us so we responded as such to beat them down without much problem. We went into another room and discussed where to look for Happy and Erza. Another swarm of minions came at us, but before we could do anything they were dealt by Erza. She looked at us to say that we shouldn't be here and should leave immediately. Natsu asked Erza where was Happy when she replied with,"I don't know," he left. I went after him saying that I'll make sure he comes back with Happy, smiling at them before continuing going for Natsu.

We ran into a room that was nothing, but a room filled with cat related things all over the place. Natsu found a giant cat hat to put on his head which got stuck on him. I tried pulling it off of him but it was on tight and I had to pull it really hard to even budge it. I tried but failed and landed in a pile of cat shaped boxes which broke my fall. A square shaped man appeared to shoot Natsu while he was distracted. I threw my sword to deflect the bullet to run to help Natsu while he had the cat mascot head on. We were interrupted by a cat girl tying us up in something I couldn't guess. That's when the square head man tried to shoot me this time l, but was stopped by Happy smacking him with a fish. I thanked him and said for him to try to get the cat head off of Natsu. He asked what about me which I reassured him that I was fine and would handle them. I got my sword ready to fight both on and proved a little difficult, but not much else. I knocked the square man away into some boxes and put him out of commission. I went for the cat girl, who was crying, with my blade for her to just give up for some strange reason to not fight. So I changed my breath style to accommodate her surrender to say,"Breath of the Dark Slayer 5th Form: Patient Merciful God". This dealt a peaceful way to defeat my foe(s) who chose to surrender without force. She went out for the count so I went back to Happy and Natsu for Happy to get the cat head off of Natsu. We continued on until we were stopped by a jet backpack wearing an owl which confused me as don't owls already know how to fly. We got sent into a wall where Simon so happened to be walking past. Simon tried to help us, but was taken out pretty quickly and Natsu tried to fight the owl. The owl kept launching himself into Natsu until the last one was just the jet backpack. He made the jet backpack latch on to Natsu to spin him in a circle constantly. He swallowed Natsu whole to somehow get his flame powers to use it against us. We held our own until Gray arrived and dealt with the owl man hybrid himself.

After that ordeal Simon told us what was going to be done with Erza. We faced to find where Erza was so I used my "Breath of The Dark Slayer Form 0: Spatial Awareness," to locate her. I found her and told Natsu where she was, but all of a sudden a flash of light hit the tower. We wondered what was going on and why the tower had a new crystal-like look to it. This surprised us however we still had to find Erza and bring her back to Fairy Tail. Daichi stopped us in our tracks to say that we weren't going anywhere. I told him that I will deal with him and that let Natsu go. He agreed just because he wanted to make me join his side. I told Natsu that he should go save Erza while I deal with this guy. Natsu determined told me to come back to him when this was all done and I told him I would after I beat this guy down. Natsu left us so it was just me and Daichi to fight each other. He used his gravity on the ground below me to make me sink into the underground of the tower. I got up to look at my surroundings which were brutal with decayed and mangled bodies of children. This pulled at my chest seeing as they used kids to their grave to then discard them like nothing. I had to destroy this tower for those who were forced to build it to free them from their chains. Daichi mockingly asked if I was done staring at the dead bodies and going to fight him. I ignored him to get in my battle stance to fight him. We were trading blows between each other which Daichi put more force in his punches. He elbowed me in the chest to send me into a wall with his gravity. He didn't let up, he grabbed my head to knee me in the stomach then backflip me into a giant bird stone statue. It pierced my body and he used his air magic to keep me there. Daichi asked me if all of this was worth the pain to push me deeper into the statue, which was even more painful. He continued to say how me fighting the wrong side was just leaving me with nothing to gain. I countered with,"I have nothing to gain while being on your side at all". He knocked me out telling how foolish I was to think he could oppose them.

[No One's POV] (In Dreamscape)

Ponyo woke up floating in a world of endless void and wondered where he was. I figured I answered in a world of nothingness and this made Ponyo turn around to see nothing. Ponyo thought he was just hearing things and should try to find a way out. The voice called out again saying that wasn't an opinion. Ponyo looked around all over to see nothing again, but this time he heard a voice to tell him to turn around. Once he did this time he saw a castle so he went in to see a giant bird chained up and pinned to the wall. It told him that escaping this place without permission was near impossible. Ponyo asked who and what the bird was for it to say it was nothing. It explained even further to say it's only a symbol meaning something that was lost to time and not really nothing more or less. Ponyo asked if it could help him escape the world of void for it to say if he frees him he'll gladly do it for him. But before he could someone grabbed his shoulder and Ponyo looked to see. What he saw was a young kid telling him that wasn't a good idea to do. The kid said that he will lead him out and was showing him the way. The bird told him that all he has to do is get all the five primordial elements. Only when he got all five primordial elements in the respected circle to make the crown. The kid told him to ignore him and not listen to a word it says. The kid grabbed his right hand to show Ponyo a door to the supposed outside world and told him to be careful next time. He said,"We wouldn't want anything to happen like last time," and tapped him on his right hand while pushing Ponyo in the doorway to send him falling. He has been falling for thirty minutes which annoyed him until he saw a bright light. He was falling towards it and when Ponyo fell in the light which brought him back to reality.

[No One's POV] (In Reality)

Ponyo looked at his surroundings to see no one around to look at his stomach to see it like it wasn't pierced. He looked for the statue to see it wasn't there as he stood up he looked at his hands. He saw an outline of a crown on the back of his right hand where the kid tapped on his right hand. He wondered where Daichi went but didn't worry too much because he was now focused on the battle with Natsu. He ran towards the top of the tower thinking that they were there. Something on his way caught his eye, it was Erza wounded and unconscious. He checked to see if she was fatally wounded or anything of the sorts. He reliefly sighed glad she was just beat up a bit before getting knocked out. He healed her wounds to take her to a safe location, but didn't know where. He mentally fought with himself then decided to just take her with him while also putting a crystal-like as her guardian. He did this by taking some of the crumbled down tower's lacryma to reconstruct it into a small guard. He ran towards where he heard explosions believing this to be Natsu. He found Natsu fighting someone in a dark hooded outfit with some trouble. He was having some trouble with him and was getting beaten around

Ponyo wanted to help him but didn't want to get in the way and be a hindrance instead. So he watched their battle in anger not being able to help. The match ended with Natsu destroying the tower with the hooded figure's body. Erza wanted to carry Natsu, but Ponyo told her that he would be fine. She took him in her arms determined to carry him so she did. The tower was crumbling, Erza looked at a wounded corpse to look away and run to safety. He ran to save the corpse and ended up with it under some rubble. He made a dome to keep us safe for now while he tries to save this man. He succeeds in saving the man, but he still was unconscious so he patched him up. He used his Breath of The Dark Slayer Form 0: Spatial Awareness to sense his surroundings to find his comrades. Once Ponyo was done with that he made a way out to his friends. After everything was said and done, the members of Fairy Tail left to go to their room. The next night after everyone injured healed up completely they met up to wish Erza's fellows friends a goodbye. The man I saved named Simon told Erza that this was not the end and that they will meet up with each other someday. We gave them a farewell present, a lovely fireworks display with Erza telling them to venture into the world and to have no regrets. They got back to their guild which once they settled down the same old same old started.

[Ponyo's POV]

I thought long and hard about the other day to come up with a conclusion. I went to Makarov to tell him that I wanted to leave on an expedition to get stronger. He asked if there was anything/anyone that made me feel this way. I assured him it wasn't anyone who forced me to do this. I chose this of my own free accord and wanted to find the strength I'm looking for. He asked if there was any way he could change my mind and told him no, this was something I had to do. He told me to stay safe and if I need help that Fairy Tail won't hesitate to come. I smiled and thanked him, but before leaving the room, I asked him to give my Yami O Fūjiroken to Erza. I told him to ask her to hold onto it until he came back and keep it safe. He complied and not before he gave me a pat on the head telling me once again to stay safe. I exit the room I was met by Mirajane who gave me a nod, saying she understood, before giving me a tearful hug. I cried along with her, but I still left and with that I left the Fairy Tail guild.

A few days passed after me leaving the guild and I was training in the forest. I heard someone in pain so I went to investigate to see an old lady getting jumped. So I watched a little to try to understand the situation and not make rash judgement. I quickly threw that out the window once they tried to kill the lady. I threw a small rock knife to stop the man about to strike. I beat all of them down with little problem. I helped the old lady up and asked if she was fine to walk to where she was going. She smiled to say thank you as I was leaving, she stopped me saying that she would like someone to talk to. I agreed to say it can get lonely being by yourself travelling. We talked all the way to her small village for her to invite me to her place for tea. I saw no need to argue since I didn't have a place to be at the moment. We shared some more stories for us to be interrupted by a polite chubby man, who's name was Dante. He excused himself to borrow his grandmother for a few minutes. I waited for them to get back and got somewhat bored so I went in the back to train while waiting. I took a small nap after training and slept under a large tree. Two weeks went by from that encounter with Dante and things were average.

When I came back from training they still were not back yet which struck me as weird. I went to go look for them to see if they were around the house. After searching the area around I didn't have any luck finding them. I heard some racket in an alleyway so I went to the roof to be undetected. I saw the grandma and grandchild there conversing about how dangerous it was to have an "outsider". The chubby boy was telling the grandma why she should tell me to leave. She told him that she wondered if there was a way to have me help her around the house. She told her grandson to tell me instead to let him know since he wants me gone. He sighed saying he will once he gets back from work and hugged her. I went back to the house to train a little more to ease my mind. Once the sun was starting to set, I decided to take a shower to get myself clean from the sweat and dirt. I got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. I was greeted by the chubby boy looking at me blushing and covering his face. He ran out the house before I could even say hello to him. I wondered if I did something wrong to make him run from me, but decided to worry about that later. I got dressed to then be met by the grandmother who looked somewhat troubled. I asked her if there was a problem, she said that it wasn't something that I should worry about. I asked her if she needed anything I could do again and she said the same thing. I chose to let it go and wait until she was willing to tell me. She apologized for not telling me and I assured her that it was fine. I wouldn't force her to tell me if she didn't feel comfortable telling me. I asked her if she's seen her grandson, cause I want to talk to him. She asked if he told me anything, I shook my head no. I told her when I got out of the shower he ran off when he saw me and she told me that he was quite shy.

I asked her if she knew where to find him and told her I would find him for her. She told me to go to these five locations that he liked to go to relax. I went to where she told me to, to not find him at the first four so the last one is where I found him. He was sitting down looking at the sun going down holding his legs. I went to sit next to him to talk to him a little while. He was nervous most of the chat, but I told him it's fine. I asked him if there was something on his mind and he started to cry. He told me what he and his grandma were talking about. I told him it was fine, but he insisted that it wasn't for me to leave for something I didn't do. I hugged him to tell him not to worry about me and if he was so concerned as to why not come with me. He told me that he couldn't just up and leave without a notice. I told him he could gather the things he wanted and say goodbye to his grandma before leaving. He still declined the offer, so I told him I wouldn't pressure him if he didn't want to leave he didn't have to. I went to say that I would leave before an explosion in the village went off. I ran towards the village and he followed me so when I got to the house I stopped when I looked in the window. I proceeded to grab him from entering the house into the alley near the house. I restrained him from entering the house to then make a hole to hear the conversation, but not enough for them to notice. We listened to the conversation going on in the house which wasn't what we wanted to hear.

[No One's POV]

A group of men was looking out at the doorway from hearing a noise. One of the men told the group for one of them to see what that noise was. The man with an eyepatch went to investigate the noise problem. He went around the house to see nobody or anything near. He saw a couple of big weasels that he crushed under foot with no problem. He did it like it was a weasel stomping day or something like that. He went back to report he saw nothing but two big weasels that he disposed of. The man began again to talk to the old lady in a threatening way. He said,"This is the last time I ask where are the young boys that were here?" The old lady refused to say a word to them for the man to get tired of the old hag. He shot her twice before telling his men to "...burn down the place" and left her to die, the men set fire to the place before leaving her to die.

Ponyo waited before letting Dante go to his dying grandma. They went into the house, Ponyo stopped the fire from reaching them but not to stop it completely. He knew that would raise questions so he just stopped them where they were. Dante was crying telling his grandma that he couldn't leave her cause she was all he had. She told him that there will be people who he will be able to trust and gain bonds with some. She told Ponyo to go in the basement to get a medium-sized box and he went to get it. He found it under one of the stones on the floor and went to give it to her. She said for Ponyo to keep it as it was a gift for him and he hesitatingly nodded at her. She already packed Dante's things that he will need for their journey. Dante picked up his huge packed bookbag and went to leave before saying goodbye to his grandma one last time. Ponyo put the box on the side of his own travelling backpack. He took Dante's hand to run towards the outside of the village owned by the kingdom.

They stopped to get their bearings together and tried to plan what to do next. Ponyo told Dante that he wanted to explore the world to meet strong foes. Dante looked at him still sad about leaving his grandma and her passing. He told him that things were starting out rough but will get better if you strive for it. This made Dante crack a small smile cheering him up somewhat after hearing what his grandma used to say. They were travelling and stopped to set up camp so Ponyo hung their bags up on a tree. Ponyo went to hunt them something to eat and told Dante to wait there. Ponyo said before leaving,"If we were in a decent place he would have cooked Dante a great meal". Ponyo left Dante to hunt and it took him a while longer than he anticipated to find some prey. Once he did he took it back to where he and Dante were camping to find it empty. He called out Dante's name to hear nothing, so he used his Breath of The Dark Slayer 0th Form: Spatial Awareness to find him. Ponyo found that he wasn't that far, but he needed to hurry. He stopped the kidnappers in their tracks to tell them to hand Dante over. The condition that Dante was in was not a good one, being that he was beaten to a bloody pulp. Ponyo asked what they wanted Dante for and the leader named John replied by showing Ponyo, Dante's family crest necklace in his hand. Dante weakly demanded for him to give him back his necklace and John punched him so hard that Dante lost a tooth. This angered Ponyo seeing his friend in such a situation, but refrained from doing anything rash. Ponyo asked John if he was willing to give him the necklace and Dante back. John laughed saying he would give Dante back no problem, but the necklace was a whole nother story. He told his goons to throw Dante to me which they did. John then kicked me into a tree to then let Dante fall to the ground in pain. John tossed the necklace to one of his goons to say that neither Dante or the necklace was free. Ponyo had to fight John in order to get Dante back, so he did. As the match went on Ponyo was getting the upper hand, but his goons played dirty. They used Dante as bait by beating him up even more and to his pain. Ponyo got distracted from this and John got a cheap blow on him. He said that worrying about others is a sign of weakness. He told them to hold Dante up to a tree with his hands above him. John then shot an arrow in the middle of Dante's hands to keep him pinned, literally. He told his men to have "fun" with Dante as him and Ponyo fought. Ponyo was now trying to finish the match now to stop them, but John had other plans. He tripped me to stab both my hands to keep me grounded and laugh. He then ripped all of Dante's clothes off and to mock his appearance of how he has no clothes or decency. One of his goons started to lick inside of Dante's ass, which made Dante cry and told them to stop. John laughed at him saying how he wanted this and to stop fighting and enjoy it. Dante refused saying he didn't want this and wanted them to stop and leave. John punched Dante again to shut him up and said,"Be a good little bitch obey me and moan for me". Dante told him he would never obey him and would keep fighting him. John pulled his zipper down to then put his dick forcefully inside Dante. This made Dante cry tears of blood for how he was being so violently raped. Something in Ponyo snapped after hearing and seeing this unfold and told the whole group to,"Keep your filthy hands away from him and GET OFF OF HIM!!!" This made John's goons shake a little, but John just laughed saying that I just wanted Dante for myself. He started to fuck Dante even harder than before making him scream in pain. John laughed at both of us, at Dante for not just admitting he liked this and at me for being "helpless" to stop him.

Ponyo's rage started to affect the area around him as trees started to bind John's goons one by one. The ground below Ponyo started to crumble and shake then soon after Ponyo was free. He freed himself by deconstructing the blades pinning him down and healing his hands. Ponyo stood up with his head down to look up at them with cold dead eyes. They looked at Ponyo's aura to start to shake in fear and he looked at them in a menacing way. He snapped his fingers to make the trees start ripping the goons in half one by one until all that was left was the leader John. He made tree branches wrap all around each one of his limbs. He was about to finish him off, but Dante stopped him before he could. Dante forced himself off the tree to hug Ponyo with all his might and begged him to stop. Dante tearfully told him he didn't want Ponyo to become one of them. He didn't want to lose him too after losing his parents and grandma. This broke Ponyo out of the cold hearted killer trance he was in. Ponyo hugged Dante as softly as he could without hurting him anymore than he already is. Ponyo released John from his prison and then punched him far into a mountain. Ponyo told him that he was sorry that he couldn't protect him. Dante told him he already did more than once in fact.

Ponyo carried Dante back to their camp before healing Dante's physical wounds. He fed and washed Dante clean of his wounds and bruises to apologize again. This time Dante gave Ponyo the biggest hug he could muster to cry telling him how he did more than he ever could. He told Ponyo about his previous relationships and how they always ended up going south. He gave up on having one since it always led to sorrow and emptiness. After everything was said and done, Ponyo made a soft bed to sleep on and told Dante that he would be safe with him. Dante came onto the bed to say he didn't have any worries with Ponyo around. They cuddled together to know the other wouldn't leave them. Later on in the night Dante was having a nightmare that didn't sit well with him.

[In Dreamscape (Dante's POV)]

I was walking around the area to stop when I saw someone about to kill my parents. I watched in horror as the scene unfolds to hear screaming behind me. I turned around to see someone else slaughtering little kids left and right. I told him to stop for the faceless figure to look my way. He closed the gap in an instance to start choking me. I tried to get free from his grip, but it was too tight and I started to not breathe before someone stabbed him from the back in a nonfatal area. The hooded figure then tied the faceless figure up with rope. The hooded figure looked at me to ask if I was alright, I said yes. I asked who the hooded figure was and they just took their hood off to show me their face and seeing their face left me speechless.

What I saw was someone who looked exactly like Ponyo, but different. For one he had scars all over his face with short straight white hair in a high end ponytail. One of his scars was a stretched out x over his nose, another was one going across his right eye vertically and across his forehead horizontally making a right angle, and finally the last one on his face was a star in a circle with a slash going through it. He was blind in his right eye with a crown in the middle of his eye. He told me that he was an ally and that I shouldn't worry about him. I asked him who he was and all he did was stay silent. I was about to ask him again, but he gently tapped my forehead with his index and middle finger together. He shook his head no to say that time was up for me then turned away. I tried to chase after him, but darkness was swallowing me whole. I cried out to someone to help me and to not leave me here alone. I was just floating in darkness crying from being in an endless void of nothing. I felt a warm embrace behind me telling me that I wasn't alone. I turned to see my grandmother smiling at me to say I would meet people who will watch and protect me. She pointed to the left of her and told me to go, I told her there was nothing there. She insisted on me going there so I reluctantly went where she said. She told me to take care of myself and that she will be watching me from above. A door appeared out of nowhere so I walked towards the door. I turned to open the door to see a beautiful scene in front of me. I walked towards the scene to sit in front of a large tree looking at the stars. While I was in my tranced state someone asked me politely if I minded if he sat behind me. That broke me out of my trance state to look up at none other than Ponyo smiling. I told him that it was fine and actually would be pleased if he did. He sat behind me to bring me closer to him to lay his chin on my shoulder. I asked him if he was part of the dream and he asked me if I wanted it to be. I shook my head no and to say how I wanted this to be a reoccurring thing. He told me that he was real in the sense that it was actually him with me in this dreamscape. He said that we were dreaming at the same time and same place to link us to one another. I laid back on him getting comfortable while also looking at the stars thanking him. I reached my left hand to the stars as if to catch one hopelessly trying and failing. I put my hand back down, unable to catch a star in my hand. That's when Ponyo put his left hand over my left hand interlacing our fingers. Ponyo went to reach for a star in the sky with our conjoined hands to succeed. He went to reach for a star and to my surprise we had a star floating in the palm of our conjoined hands. It was light, bright and warm which made me cry tears of happiness.

Ponyo used his right hand to transform the star into a pendant and made a chain to go with it and attached the chain to the pendant. He then took the chain with the pendant on it to tie it around my neck. He did this to show how we could reach for the stars and go beyond what is possible. I turned to hug him tightly to thank him repeatedly for this gift for him to hug me back. He asked me if the stars and space look aesthetic to me. I said that they looked so breathtaking that I could watch them forever. Ponyo got up to say that it was time to wake up and so we left the dreamscape. I held onto the necklace while we were going to the door to exit the door.

(In Reality)

I woke up to being carried by Ponyo and told him I could walk now since I was awake. He smiled to put me down on my legs and we continued walking. I asked him where we were going, he said that he didn't know. I laughed saying that was funny and to say no seriously where we were going. He sighed to say that we were going to find the magic lake of Melomiore to train near the mountain of Delinoir. I said that it was just a myth and that no one has seen or heard of it. That's when he said that's the fun of it trying to find something that may not exist. I smiled thinking about the star necklace and said let's do it. We walked for days upon days to arrive at a casino, this struck me as curious. I asked him what we were doing here and he replied with,"We're here for information and to find some jobs along the way if we can''. I nodded to his reply and so we went to the casino. We paid the entrance fee to get a badge each to say we are here legally.

We walked around for Ponyo then to say we should go to the hot spring of the casino. I was quite nervous being without my clothes on in a public place. Ponyo could see that I was uncomfortable and asked me what's wrong. I told him what I was thinking and he looked at me with a compassionate look. He told me to come with him so we could do something about that. Ponyo asked one of the workers if there was a private place we could relax in. He said no to then ask why and Ponyo explained that I wasn't comfortable around others. The employee understood this to say we had the option of paying for a room, or suite which would solve the problem. Ponyo paid for the residential suite which I didn't think we were staying here only to visit and get information. We got to our suite which was huge to say the least which had me speechless. Ponyo told me to check the room out and relax while he went to search for info. I wasn't hesitant before he reassured me it was fine so I did. The suite had one California King size memory foam mattress in the middle of the room, a separate living room, dining room and three bathrooms, a wet bar, a fully stocked kitchen, in-suite washer dryer unit, and even a balcony.

I went in each bathroom to see what they had in them and what they didn't. One was near the door which had a tub and shower, another was near the bed that had a hot tub with a built-in flat screen tv and a stereo system, and the other was near the inside of the balcony which had a jacuzzi and swimming pool. I went to take a shower in the one near the entrance. As I was finishing up washing myself, I remembered what John did to me which left me shaking. I fell on the floor to then get my bearings after a few minutes of calming myself down. I got out of the shower then wrapped a towel around my waist to realize that I didn't pack that much clothes and had to wash the old ones. I put all of them in the washer to get them clean to have something to wear. I laid on the mattress to get lost in its comfort and roll over thinking how Ponyo said to relax. I closed my eyes to feel free as a bird spread out on the comfortable mattress. I heard the door open and close for Ponyo to say something that made me jump. He said with a smirk,"You know when I said to relax I didn't mean strip butt naked on the bed and sleep". I jumped up looking at my waist to see the towel roll off when I rolled over. I screamed in shock and embarrassment of how "free" I was to quickly cover up. I told him that I didn't have anything to wear and so I put my clothes in the washer to clean them. He laughed saying how he didn't mind the scene that was shown to him. This made me cry from him not being disgusted with my naked appearance when others were not the same. He came to the bed without hesitation to ask what was wrong. I told him of how I was treated at a young age for my fat appearance. He said that I was wrong about being fat and that I was simply chubby and there was nothing wrong with that. He said there wasn't a problem with having some extra weight on me, this made me cry even more. I hugged him not caring if the towel came off this time to cry in his arms. He was soothing me to comfort me and tell me that it was alright to feel this way that he would help me through it.

This started to make me mad. Why would he go so far for someone like me? I shoved him away into the wall saying how I felt about myself. All he did was force me down to say that I was weak and couldn't do anything. I struggled to get him off me for a few seconds before I headbutted his nose. He let go real quick so I used this to put myself on top of him to start barraging him with punches. I closed my eyes and was letting all my emotions out that I held in for years upon years on Ponyo. He just laid there taking it all with no hostility in his face. After 40 minutes passed I got tired and my hands were sore from non stop punching. I opened my eyes to look down at Ponyo bruised up and bleeding with an empathic look on his face. This made me cry on his chest seeing how even after all I did to him, he still cared about me. He put his fingers under my chin to make me look up at him to see his smiling face and said,"Do you feel better?" This made me happy to find someone so concerned about me. I asked him why again and wanted an answer this time. He told me that it was because he could see how sad I was and wanted to stop me from feeling that sad again. I did something out of happiness which was to kiss Ponyo, I kissed him straight on the lips. I was stuttering to apologize to him for what I did and started to cry again. Ponyo wiped my tears away to grab my chin to bring me in for a kiss himself. This threw my insecurities with him away and I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with me and he said yes. I told him I wanted to watch it in the hot tub in the bathroom near our bed. I told him that if it wasn't too much to ask if we could do this naked. I was blushing like a red rose when that came out my mouth and was hiding my face with my hands.

To my surprise I heard his clothes drop to the ground saying he didn't mind at all. Ponyo looked in tip top condition and had the muscles of a giant. I started losing myself while looking at his body. I saw what he was packing downstairs and got a severe nosebleed while smiling. After Ponyo made sure I was okay, he asked what made my nosebleed. I told him it wasn't important and that we should get in the hot tub, not before kissing him. So we went in the hot tub naked and enjoyed the night together. We went to bed and I suggested that we sleep naked with our bodies together. Ponyo laughed saying how confident I was to do things like this and I told him it's only with him that I can do it. He smiled to kiss me again to get in the bed to open the covers to invite me in. I went in the bed snug as a bug in a rug with Ponyo hugging me from behind. When I woke up I was alone so I looked around. I decided to get in the shower to wash up and to start a new day. As I was, I started to think about Ponyo's "package" and started to get hard. I started to jerk off thinking about Ponyo giving me his "package" for hours upon end. I started to go faster and harder while moaning his name to reach the mountain's peak. I came all over myself so hard from thinking about Ponyo and had to get clean for real. As I left to check on the clothes, I forgot to put them in the dryer. I had to take them all out of the dryer to clean them of mildew. I put them back in the washer this time putting a reminder to get them. As that was going on I decided to make myself something to eat, so I went to the fridge. I opened it up to see two different plates with notes on them. I made us something to eat, see you were asleep, made it to show you my cooking skills, the one on the top shelf is mine and the one on the bottom is yours, he read. I smiled taking the bottom plate to heat it up for a few minutes.

When the microwave stopped I took the plate out of the microwave. I got a fork to eat with and took my first bite which made me cry. It was delicious with flavor instead of the bland tasting food we had back at my kingdom. I finished the plate to check on the clothes and seeing they were done washing I put them in the dryer. I went to watch tv in the hot tub naked to relax while watching some action/adventure shows and movies. I heard Ponyo announce he was coming in, so I asked if he was alone. He told him yes to also lock the door and asked where I was. I went to him without anything on and hugged him to thank him for the wonderful meal. He hugged back saying he would be glad to cook for me and for others. I told him that the clothes were in the dryer and looked at him seeing him in new clothes. I asked him where he got them, he responded with,"I made them myself, do you want me to make some?" I politely told him no and that I was fine with what I had. He understood then smack my ass playfully which made me yeep. I told him not to do that while I had nothing on. He grinned asking me why I didn't have a towel on then. I pushed him, saying to shut up while blushing. So after that incident he told me what he was doing while I was sleeping. He talked to the owner about the information we talked about first. He then got some information for the owner to then tell me that he asked the owner for a somewhat permanent stay. He said that the owner didn't really care as long as I pay each month. I was happy that we had a place to stay and not always sleep in the woods. Which wasn't all bad just not for me doing daily.

Once I got the clothes out of the dryer, I put them on to have something on with Ponyo in the room. He asked me while meditating what type of magic I had. I couldn't answer fearing he would hate for it. I could just imagine the encounter which made me deeply sad. Ponyo asked me if I was alright and to ask him would he judge me if it was useless. Ponyo told me that there was nothing useless about magic, only the limitation of your determination. I told him that my magic is light magic and he questioned why I thought that was weak. I told him to walk with me in the woods so we went to the woods to show my magic. I showed him that by trying to strike him and it going in a different direction and destroying some of the woods with my magic. This is why I told him, I thought it was useless which meant I couldn't control my magic. Ponyo told me that he will help him control my magic little by little until I could master it. He then suggested that I get myself a grimoire to help me. I didn't understand how a book was going to help me and so we went to the store to buy one. Ponyo asked the shopkeeper if he had any of them. The shopkeeper said no, but he knew how to make one and if we got the materials he needed he could make one for us. Ponyo asked if the shopkeeper knew a good tattoo artist. This surprised me and he then asked me if I wanted one too. I stutteringly said no to that offer saying I didn't even know what I would want. He told me what type of tattoo he wanted and said I could get the other half. I agreed to this seeing how that would link me to Ponyo. We got the matching tattoo from a young lady who said she'll do it for a price. Ponyo paid that lady for the lady to ask me what type of tattoo that we wanted and I told her.

We agreed so he showed us the list of items we need and where to find them. We left to go get them to take a break after we walked 50 minutes without stopping. My legs were killing me and Ponyo told me that we could practice while we waited. I asked him if we had to and he responded by tapping my forehead with his index and middle finger and smiling. This made me think about the dream that I had. I said that we should just relax while we can, but Ponyo refused to. He said that he will train while I rest and then we could train together once I was well rested. I gave him a hug and kiss as my way of saying thank you. Once I got my rest I saw Ponyo doing handstand push ups on a spiked board. This amazed me seeing someone have that much control over their body. He was done so we went to get something to eat which Ponyo wanted to just hunt for some fish. We did this for a while before we caught some fish. We heard from a nice fisherman who told us about a team of deadly people. He told us that they were each powerful on their own right, but together they were unstoppable. Ponyo, of course, asked the fisherman if he knew the location of them. He told us that he didn't, but he knew where one of them was. So Ponyo went to find the one and I tagged along to make sure he doesn't get hurt too much. We travelled for days on end until we found a village near the edge of a cliff.

I decided that we should stop for some drinks at an inn. We went to the inn to see a man with a black and red 3-piece suit with a black fedora and a red tie as well as a black overcoat. This was apparently the inn owner who was a nice man. We ordered some food which Ponyo bit into and he said it was terrible. The inn owner laughed saying that's why people order drinks instead of the food. Ponyo said that he would help the owner if he helped him back. The owner asked how he could help Ponyo back, to which Ponyo just flatly stated they'll discuss it later. Ponyo asked the owner if me and him could work for him and the owner said yes. He said I would be a waiter while Ponyo is the chef of this inn. Ponyo made the food for the owner while I cleaned and set up the tables. I listened to people 's conversations to hear if there was anything useful to us. After the day was coming to an end we talked with the owner who's nickname was Vortex. Ponyo told Vortex what it is we, more specifically he, wanted from him. Which was the information on the Steel Dragon Sons and where to find them. He laughed to say that the Steel Dragon Sons were not together anymore. I asked how he knew this to which he replied,"because I'm the leader of them". I was shocked to hear one of the people we were searching for was right in front of us. Ponyo asked him if he could spar with him, I asked Ponyo if that was a good idea. Ponyo smiled at me without a care in the world to say he was going to be fine. Vortex's eyes changed a different color to turn back once Ponyo looked back at him.

Vortex shrugged his shoulders saying,"It should be interesting to say the least and it will help me get back in shape". Ponyo made a large platform, out of something I didn't know, for them to fight on high above ground level. Ponyo gave me his coat to hold onto and gave me a kiss. They bowed in respect to one another to start the spar off with a bang literally. Vortex shot a beam of energy at Ponyo for him to bearly dodge it scratching his shirt.

Ponyo used a sword that I couldn't see which Vortex proceeded to break 90% of the blade which only left a small broken blade with a unique handle. I got a closer look at it to see the design of the sword which was Ponyo's Dragon's Tail. The broken blade was attached to a red, dragon looking hilt. The hilt has two handles in the design of a twisted dragon which has five spikes on its head and on its back. The longer handle has the dragon's head at the end while the shorter handle has a claw. The longer handle's dragon head has blue sapphire gems as eyes. Ponyo now fought Vortex with a broken blade with no problem. Ponyo would counter what Vortex tried to use magic based attacks on him. He and Ponyo went toe to toe with each other for it to end in a draw on mutual agreement. I was stunned by how fast and powerful they were individually. They bowed again to walk down towards the inn to get something in their bellies.

The moment we got to his inn was when I asked him if he gots any special jobs for us to do. I specifically said hunting ones, he answered with no but had small ones. I told him we'll take them gotta start somewhere. Vortex asked us if we could find any of his members to tap them with the crystal he gave me. He said that he had to stay to run his inn so he couldn't come with us unfortunately. We said our goodbyes to Vortex then left to do the small jobs. The first one was to fix the village's fountain, which wasn't hard since Ponyo could restore it. Ponyo asked if I could fix the fountain, I told him depressingly that I couldn't be helpful. He tapped me on the forehead to say that I had more potential than I thought. He took me by the hands to bring me to the fountain to put our hands on the fountain together. He said for me to close my eyes to imagine making a pot made of clay. I did so, but couldn't focus because of what the people were saying. They were talking about how someone like me wasn't going to help, only hinder Ponyo to make things worse. I lost focus to start crying to cover my face with my hands. Ponyo took me to the outskirts of the village to talk. He told me to breath in and out to try to regulate my breathing. He tried to give me a hug until I pushed him away saying I needed time to myself. He stood up to tap my forehead again to tell me to call if I needed him. I nodded to his condition while walking around to think. I started to think about what they said for it to remind me of a similar situation. I started to cry even more, so I stopped in front of a tree. I sat there thinking about the past and just sulking about that specific memory.

[Flashback No One's POV]

There was a young chubby boy, named Dante, who was playing with stick made figures outside. He was happy until it was time for him to come into the house. He went inside to greet his kind father and his father picked the boy up to hug him. The father asked him to go to the store to buy some ingredients for them. He walked to the store with the money in hand to make it there. He got the ingredients to get tripped by the town's bully, Max, and with him is Max's friends. They taunted him on how fat he was to start pushing him around and beating on him. He just smiled to say he was sorry for whatever he may have done. This made Max even more mad to just start bruising Dante. That's when one of the store owners came out to see what was going on. She chased the bullies away and went back to Dante. She bandaged Dante up to then walk him home saying that he should be careful next time. Dante said that he would and gave the kind lady a farewell. Dante went in the house to get questioned why he was bruised up while dirty by his worried mother. He told her that it was fine and that he didn't look where he was going to fall over a rock. His mother didn't believe one word of what Dante said and pleaded that he tell her. Dante didn't want Max and his friends to get in trouble and chose to stay silent. His mother then sighed saying if he wasn't going to say anything that he wouldn't eat dinner. So she sent him to his room to have a discussion with her husband. She told him that she was worried that someone was hurting their child and she felt helpless not being able to comfort him. She was sad that she let her worry get the better of her. She told her husband to take Dante his plate and to see if he had any luck.

The father came into Dante's room for Dante to say immediately,"I won't tell you anything so you might as well leave". The father just chuckled saying that he was just here to deliver his food, nothing more or less. The father said for Dante to be careful next time and to be aware of his environment. The father left closing the door behind him after saying that he and his mother loved Dante very much. Dante just started to bawl out from hearing that then wiped away his tears to start eating his dinner. The next day Dante met a girl named Sarah who was nice to him. One day, he found a weak puppy to help it back to health and told Sarah to promise to keep the dog a secret. She said she would leave to go somewhere he didn't know where. Days passed and Dante was looking around for the puppy since it wasn't where he last left him. He saw Max smirking with his hands behind his back and his squad smiling. Dante asked what was Max holding behind his back. He showed the puppy with cuts all over his body in one hand. His other hand had a small blade with blood on it to say how defiant the puppy was. I told him to let the puppy go, it didn't do anything wrong to him. He responded with a grin,"You're right, but this is a better way to hurt you dontcha think?" He slammed the puppy on the ground hard and the puppy yelped in pain.

I tried to stop him, but his squad held me down. That's when Sarah came in saying for them to stop this made me smile. Max said that it was her who told them where the puppy was and what to do with it, I looked at her shocked. Max went on to say,"What do you think we just happened to come across the dog?" Sarah covered her face only to smile under her hands. Dante cried saying that they should stop, they don't gain anything from this. Max laughed saying that seeing me in despair is what they want to see. Max snapped his fingers for one of his squad members to tie cloth around Dante's mouth. Dante then had to watch in horror as Max started to cut the puppy's legs off one by one. He got a large rock to beat the puppy to near death. Dante fell to the ground seeing this and Max's two friends just dropped him. Once it stopped making sounds Max threw the dead puppy to Dante. They all laughed, even Sarah at how useless Dante was at the moment. How he was only a hindrance to everyone around, even his parents to leave him alone with the nearly dead dog. Dante just took the dog close to him crying on the dog saying how sorry he was for causing this. He continued saying that the dog didn't deserve this in the slightest. The dog licked his hand to lay down accepting Dante's comfort and his fate.

Dante stayed there with the dog in his arms to cry himself to sleep. Dante woke up to see that he was in his bed and bandaged up. He wondered if it was all a dream, but squeezed his hands telling himself it was too real to be a dream. After the death of the puppy Dante's life went downhill from there. His parents died 6 months after his unfortunate puppy's death. He was taken care of by the kind shop owner lady until his 14th birthday. The shop owner lady was getting older and time wasn't so kind to her. She made a call to Dante's grandmother to come pick him up and tell her the situation of what happened there. Dante was taken in by his grandmother away from his hometown. He closed his eyes to hear a sad dog's barking while he was leaving with his grandmother.

[Back To Reality/ Dante's POV]

I woke up to see that it was dusk time and heading for night. I walked towards the fountain to remember what Ponyo said and try it out. I focused to picture a cracked pot to try to mend it back to its original form. I opened my eyes to my surprise the fountain was good as new. I was shocked, but then almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Ponyo's voice. He walked up to me saying he knew I could do it and I rushed to him. I gave him the biggest hug I could muster. We went back to the inn for Ponyo to tell me while I was gone he did some jobs. He left the fountain to me and told the people that I would fix it for them, because that's the kind of person I was. I said that it was only luck that the fountain was fixed. Ponyo countered this by saying luck can only go so far before you need to put work into the equation. He asked me what took me so long anyway, I stayed silent. He said it was fine to not tell him and that he will wait till I'm ready to talk. I wanted to tell him, but something Max said made me not. It was that I was weak and only a hindrance. Ponyo could sense something wrong to just simply hug me.

He told me to look in the mirror for me to see our matching tattoo. Ponyo says,"The Stronger WE Get," while mine says,"The Closer WE Are To Being Whole Together". The message which when separate is a glass half full heart, but together is the whole complete heart. He just said that it was going to be okay and that we had each other. The single stone holding the dam crumbled letting the dam free. Dante told Ponyo everything and in return Ponyo would give his input. He gave his insight saying that just like how I fixed the fountain, I may have brought the puppy back to life potentially. He said that the puppy wanted to protect me so it kept its distance while also watching over me. I told Ponyo that I was so grateful to find someone like him. He said the same thing to explain how much he liked how caring and kind-hearted I was. He kissed me saying we should go to sleep to get ready for tomorrow. Before going to sleep Ponyo bit me on the neck a little above my shoulder drawing blood, so I asked him why. He just licked the wound clean to say I was just too tasty to leave without taking a bite. I told him it was okay if he would just ask and he said ok. I snuggled close to him to hear him say how I was like a stuffed teddy bear and just right. We both fell asleep within each other's embrace.

* * *

A/N: **This took a while longer than expected, but hopefully it was worth while and I'll try to post chapters sooner.**


End file.
